The Measures, Methods, and Quality Control Core (M&M/QC) will develop and refine a set of high quality measures and assessment methods that measure key constructs of the conceptual models examined in: a study of phenotypes of nicotine dependence (Project 1), a fMRI study of endophenotypes of dependence (Project 2), and a study of contextual factors of smoking initiation and progression (Project 3). In collaboration with investigators on the three projects, M&M/QC will refine methods to inform research in tobacco use and related co-morbidities. This will include: developing a more detailed and refined measure of smoking trajectories; developing a more detailed and finely discriminating measure of lifetime alcohol use problems and dependence; and testing the validity and reliability of self-reported measures of neighborhood risk for tobacco initiation and progression. The M&M/QC will be responsible for tracking, tracing, screening, and enrolling participants from the New England Family Study (NEFS) into the three projects. Activities will include: locating the sample of participants identified as informative for each of the Projects; completing a screening assessment to determine eligiblity for the Projects; enrolling subjects into one or more of the Projects for which they are deemed eligible; and monitoring and maintaining coordination of compliance with established procedures for protection of human subjects across the three projects of the TTURC. The M&M/QC will insure the fidelity and integrity of all assessment procedures conducted within the TTURC. This will include: coordinating assessment procedures across projects; providing training and supervision to assessment interviewers in the conduct of all protocols; and regularly monitoring the quality of all data collected. Members of the M&M/QC C will also provide ongoing monitoring of the scientific literature to inform the TTURC about new developments in measurement and methodology related to nicotine dependence, trajectories of smoking initiation, maintenance and desistance, and related constructs. Finally, the M&M/QC will serve as a resource for consultation on both a local (within the TTURC) and national level regarding issues of assessment, methods development, and methodology in conducting nicotine dependence research.